


Если небо упадет

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demons, Devil May Cry 1, Devil May Cry 2, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Time Travel, Twincest, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Шагнув ради убийства Аргосакса в Ад, Данте оказывается заперт в мире демонов до тех пор, пока не находит осколок Ямато. Однако во время перемещения что-то идет не так, и Данте попадает в чужой мир.





	Если небо упадет

**Author's Note:**

> D1D2, данверг, неожиданные повороты тм, частичное заимствование сюжетных событий канона, из таймлайна DMC2 Данте попадает в таймлайн DMC1

Битву с Аргосаксом в личном рейтинге сложности Данте оценивал примерно на троечку — не самая трудная, но в чем-то даже интересная. Великий командир Ада значительно уступал в силах Мундусу, и Данте довольно быстро с ним разобрался... Быстро по собственным меркам, конечно же. Или это он просто стал сильнее?

С ощущением времени в Аду были большие проблемы, и Данте принялся отсчитывать убитых демонов вместо человеческих секунд. Один удар, два удара, три удара мечом, а они все лезли и лезли. На мелкую шушеру хватило бы и пары пуль, однако стоило экономить патроны — новых в этой дыре достать неоткуда. Силы тоже не успевали восстанавливаться при таком напряженном графике, и Данте подумывал о том, чтобы замаскироваться под одну из этих страшных тварей.

Не можешь победить армию — возглавь ее, или как-то так.

Впрочем, амбициозности в Данте было меньше, чем люди обычно считали, а ненависти к демонам — гораздо больше. Несмотря на то что главный виновник его бед давно развалился на кусочки и превратился в горячий адский пепел, Данте и не думал менять цель своей жизни на какую-либо другую вроде получения бессмертия, огромной силы или всех красивых женщин мира. Если есть демоны — значит, Данте будет их уничтожать.

Или окажется уничтожен сам.

***

Приключения в Аду, по мнению Данте, заслуживали только одного описания: _невероятно скучно._ Ни тебе первоклассных оружейных магазинов, ни тебе баров с холодным пивом и сладким клубничным мороженым, ни тебе мягких удобных диванов, на которых можно вздремнуть без опасности в любой момент проснуться с застрявшей в груди косой беса, — в общем, никаких благ цивилизации, к которым Данте привык за все эти годы. Туалет и тот на улице.

Оставив позади очередной чахлый демонический куст, Данте окинул голодным взглядом окрестности и вздохнул. Скудное питание в виде энергии убитых тварей плохо сказывалось на его настроении, однако через мелкие червоточины в Ад не протащишь и куска мяса, не то что какое-нибудь редкое лакомство. Был еще вариант подбить фанатика на открытие полноценного разрыва, однако жертвовать невинными человеческими жизнями ради собственного благополучия Данте никогда бы не стал — уж такой он, увы, честный.

Когда однообразные пейзажи сменились однообразными пейзажами в третий раз, Мятежник на что-то среагировал. Через некоторое время Данте тоже ощутил это _«что-то»,_ будто нечто родное, но давно забытое звало его. Только чудом он сумел взять себя в руки и, вместо того чтобы моментально рвануть вперед в демонической форме, вытащил пистолеты. На его памяти еще ни одна встреча с чем-то родным или похожим на то не заканчивалась для него хорошо, поэтому Данте решил на всякий случай перестраховаться.

В той стороне, куда его вел зов, вокруг какого-то камня роилась стая низших демонов. Данте не пожалел для них отборного свинца, еще на подходах вжав курки Эбони и Айвори до упора, и демоны с визгом рассыпались в прах.

В камне, напоминающем алтарь, торчал осколок меча, и, подойдя ближе, Данте заметил знакомый образ. Чувствуя, как все в груди застыло, он одним резким движением вытащил из ложа застрявший меч и на рукояти прочел по-детски неаккуратное _«Vergil»._ От осознания сердце ухнуло вниз, к самым пяткам, и Данте крепче сжал в руках осколок — это память, которой он был лишен столько лет... и возможный путь домой.

Присмотревшись, Данте понял, что вокруг клинка пространство идет рябью и будто плывет, преломляясь об острие демонического меча. Подобный эффект он видел множество раз — так выглядело пространство рядом с разрывами, где пересекались миры людей и демонов.

— Неужели...

Мысль о том, что Ямато давал возможность путешествовать между Адом и миром людей, заставила Данте проклясть и одновременно поблагодарить отца — давать в руки своих неразумных детей подобный инструмент... Что ж, Спарда наверняка знал, что делал.

Данте убрал пистолеты обратно в кобуру и, сосредоточившись на своем желании попасть домой, взмахнул осколком Ямато наискосок, будто разрубая пространство. В тусклом демоническом мире тут же появилась щель длиной примерно в метр и шириной в ладонь, и Данте истерично засмеялся.

— Я бы сказал тебе спасибо, отец, но вряд ли ты хотел услышать его от меня именно в таком контексте, — произнес Данте, отсмеявшись, и снова взмахнул осколком, перечеркивая предыдущий разрыв.

Трещины в пространстве наложились друг на друга, открывая путь, подходящий для одного крупного человека — или некрупного демона, — и Данте без малейшего страха шагнул вперед, ступая на зыбкий мост между мирами. Первый раз всегда должен быть сложным, так что Данте, зажав в правой руке Ямато, на всякий случай левой вытащил пистолет и приготовился отражать вероятные атаки.

Однако вместо рычания и криков врагов до него донесся далекий, постепенно нарастающий гул. С таким звуком на тебя обычно на полной скорости несется многотонный поезд, и Данте не слишком порадовался подобному сравнению. А потом радоваться и вовсе стало нечему — пространство задрожало, когда Данте почти был у выхода, и взрыв демонической энергии сотряс мост.

Мир накрыла бесконечная темнота.

***

Очнулся Данте уже в мире людей, прямо в пыльном, провонявшем кошачьей мочой и сладкой фруктовой гнилью переулке. Мусорные мешки посыпались под руками, когда он попытался подняться в более-менее устойчивое положение, и вот тут-то выяснилось кое-что странное. Во-первых, Эбони и Айвори пропали — и пропали не так, будто кто-то позарился на красивые пистолеты в рабочем состоянии, а пропали вместе со всеми патронами и портупеей. Во-вторых, Мятежник и осколок Ямато тоже пропали.

Данте почувствовал одновременно раздражение и страх, потому что ни один вор не смог бы уволочь Мятежника и остаться при этом с целыми руками — демоническое оружие не любило менять хозяев и даже временно оказываться в чужих руках. Неужели взрыв между мирами оказался насколько сильным, что разрушил все, включая оружие?

В пользу этой теории говорил тот факт, что помимо мусорных мешков и кусков чего-то неаппетитного из чужого рациона на Данте не было никакой одежды. В пыль расщепило и видавший адские виды плащ, и практически целые штаны, и даже сапоги из хорошей качественной кожи — Данте проламливал ими лица демонов без малого несколько лет.

Наконец выбравшись из завалов мусора, Данте случайно нащупал что-то твердое, похожее на рукоять меча, и с замиранием сердца вытащил... абсолютно целый Ямато. Клинок полнился энергией и буквально пел, и Данте уловил в его счастливом голосе мрачные нотки Мятежника. Промелькнувшая при взгляде на Ямато мысль показалась ему абсолютно безумной, однако не стоило отбрасывать в сторону вероятность того, что мечи случайно слились воедино из-за влияния межмировой энергии.

На самом деле Данте ни шиша не понимал в этой зашкаливающе умной ерунде, и рабочие теории мог предлагать с такой же вероятностью, с какой выигрывал в азартные игры — но! Ни одно, даже самое безумное предположение не было хуже того, что есть сейчас.

Не собираясь искать в этой помойке подходящую одежду, Данте крепко сжал Ямато в руке и призвал демоническую форму. Если он оказался именно здесь, значит, рядом наверняка есть кто-то, так или иначе связанный с демонами... А демонопоклонников Данте грабил без малейшего угрызения совести.

***

Данте наугад выдал предположение о том, что рядом ошиваются демонопоклонники, и внезапно попал в яблочко. В соседнем здании располагался целый клуб оккультистов, старательно изучавших информацию о могущественных демонах и одновременно без малейшего понятия о технике безопасности пытавшихся вызвать их же. Проломив своим массивным телом хрупкую крышу, Данте получил не десяток пуль в лицо, а восторженный плач оккультистов и бесконечные поклоны в свою честь.

Выглядело отвратительно, звучало отвратительно, и пахло это дело — в прямом и переносном смысле — еще хуже, так что Данте раздал немногочисленной встречающей его процессии пару тычков для хорошего сна и принялся обшаривать коробки, как попало сваленные у стен. Кое-какие приличные штаны удалось стащить с двухметрового вышибалы, уснувшего около входной двери, крепкую тканевую рубашку и жилет — с другого, а в коробках нашелся стильный плащ.

— Надо же, — усмехнулся Данте, разглядывая добытые сокровища. — Вергилию бы понравилось.

Вся найденная одежда была темных оттенков, и только плащ выбивался из общего ряда. Насыщенного синего цвета да еще и с вычурной вышивкой на рукавах — он был далеко не в стиле Данте, однако выбирать не приходилось. Меч, пусть и спрятанный в ножны (похоже, именно в них и превратился после взрыва Мятежник), стоило скрыть от любопытных глаз.

Пропажа пистолетов все еще беспокоила Данте, однако под мусором, сожженным до ровного серого слоя пепла, не нашлось ничего, хотя бы издалека похожего на Эбони и Айвори или патроны к ним. Последний шедевр Нелл Голдштейн канул в Лету, и Данте мысленно извинился перед ней.

«Прости, бабуля. Вот такая судьба настигла твой подарок непутевому мальчишке Тони».

Избавившись от отчетливого запаха дыма, Данте зашагал в сторону отдаленного шума людских голосов. Стоило спросить, в какое Богом забытое местечко его забросил Ямато, и понять, как ему вернуться домой.

***

Осторожные расспросы местных жителей помогли Данте понять, что он оказался буквально в заднице мира. Маленький портовый городок на отшибе выживал за счет рыбной ловли и торговли дарами морями с континентом, и здесь не появлялись ни демоны, ни налоговые инспекторы, ни уж тем более известные наемники, но, к счастью, никого не интересовало, что за седой парень в обносках с чужого плеча разгуливал по улицам.

Пересчитав скудный денежный улов с оккультистов и прикинув вероятный риск очередного пространственного путешествия с помощью Ямато, Данте решил не рисковать. Попробует добраться своим ходом, а по дороге, если надо, возьмется за наемничью работу — эти ребята еще меньше интересуются прошлым своих временных сотрудников меча и топора.

Что до пистолетов... С огнестрельным оружием все еще было туго, и воровать пушки у честных или относительно честных людей Данте бы не взялся. Поэтому оставалось по старинке полагаться на свою скорость и верный меч — Ямато превосходно откликался, да и длинный клинок ничуть не стеснял движений. До виртуозного владения катаной, что когда-то показывал Вергилий, Данте было еще далеко, однако как инструмент устрашения врагов и убийства демонов меч подходил превосходно.

***

Приключения Данте в мире людей были более захватывающими, чем бесконечное уничтожение демонов на пустынных равнинах Ада, однако до своей цели он добрался быстро и без длинной вереницы смертей, тянущейся за его мечом.

В городе уже царила поздняя ночь, когда Данте замер перед яркой неоновой вывеской «Devil May Cry». Улочки казались абсолютно неизменившимися с прошлого его посещения, однако попытки выяснить, какой сейчас год, Данте все откладывал и откладывал, не желая разочароваться, узнав, например, что прошло пять или даже десять лет. Оставленная на острове Люсия и обещание Матье послушать ее рассказы о Спарде тяжелым грузом лежали на его душе, пусть тот демон — Аргосакс, верно? — и оказался уничтожен без особых проблем.

Отбросив в сторону сожаления и грустные воспоминания, Данте уверенно открыл дверь и вошел в агентство. Внутри горел приглушенный свет, и музыкальный автомат неторопливо проигрывал какую-то старую и очень знакомую мелодию, и все это говорило о том, что за агентством кто-то до сих пор следит — и, возможно, ждет его возвращения.

Данте коротко улыбнулся и сказал больше для себя:

— Я дома.

Рядом упало что-то явно тяжелое, тут же послышались приглушенные ругательства. Шелест воды из ванной утих, и кто-то вышел в приемную, на ходу вытирая голову полотенцем.

— Кого там черти опять принесли? На сегодня мы закрыты!

Данте замер, не веря своим ушам и глазам, но уже понимая, что видит... себя.

Другой Данте мельком взглянул на случайного посетителя, а затем, осознав, кого видит, от неожиданности выронил полотенце. Его голос упал до шепота, однако фраза была отчетливо слышна в этой неестественной тишине:

— _Вергилий?_

Данте, почти готовый вывалить на самого себя из другого времени или другой вселенной историю своего неожиданного появления, вдруг понял, как выглядит со стороны. Он мог прийти даже голышом, но Ямато... Ямато всегда был визитной карточкой Вергилия.

В ответ Данте смог произнести лишь одно слово:

— Прости.

***

Чем дольше Данте умалчивал о том, кем является на самом деле, тем хуже все становилось. Второй Данте — как выяснилось, в этом времени он лишь недавно убил Мундуса, и болезненные воспоминания о встрече с Вергилием в виде демонического рыцаря Нело Анжело были еще свежи в нем — от переизбытка чувств ставновился то слишком жизнерадостным, то невероятно подозрительным, то вовсе пытался коснуться незваного гостя и проверить, реален ли он.

Он по-прежнему опасался задавать _«брату»_ травмирующие вопросы о недавнем пленении у Мундуса и о том, как ему в итоге удалось выбраться из Ада, и Данте постепенно терял решимость сказать правду. У них в возрасте была разница всего в семь или восемь лет, однако Данте чувствовал себя умудренным опытом стариком, который не хотел разрушать чужие надежды своими жестокими словами. Проще было бы молча сбежать, не давая надежды на восстановление — _насквозь фальшивых_ — братских отношений и самостоятельно найти информацию о том, почему он появился в чужом прошлом.

Данте задавался вопросом, был ли в этом мире собственный Вергилий и его Ямато. Ведь если у этого Данте были и Эбони с Айвори, и Мятежник, и Аластор, и даже Спарда, временно отданный в пользование Триш, то почему бы не оказаться на месте и остальным кусочкам мозаики?

Сбежать в Ад и попробовать еще раз — пробовать снова и снова, пока он не сможет вернуться в свой мир, к Люсии, которая наверняка его ждет, и историям Матье, к Леди и Триш, так удачно нашедшим общий язык, к болтушке Петти и вечно хмурому Моррисону. Здесь, в этом мире, все казалось невероятно родным и одновременно неправильным, неестественным. Мятежник откликался не так, как Данте помнил; Эбони и Айвори лежали не так в руках; даже Данте из этого мира казался неправильным — слишком добрым, слишком теплым, слишком счастливым.

Сам Данте никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.

***

— Хэй, Верг, — Данте пришлось потратить много сил, чтобы научиться без дрожи отзываться на чужое имя, как на свое, — будешь ужинать?

— Не хочу.

Аппетита и правда не было. Столь страстно желаемое клубничное мороженое было приятным на вкус, но эта привычная сладость отчего-то вызывала отвращение. К пицце и вовсе не хотелось притрагиваться — достаточно было одного взгляда на нее, чтобы перед глазами вставали горы мусора, в которых Данте очнулся и в которых навсегда сгинули его любимые пистолеты.

— Прости, — Данте из этого мира извинялся слишком часто, будто пытаясь загладить свою вину и не понимая, что все его слова были лишними. — Если что, я всегда буду рад тебя видеть.

 _«Как в старые времена»_ — фраза, которую Данте слышал слишком часто в последнее время. От этого его перекручивало, внутри все будто сгорало от ненависти и стыда, и желание сбежать становилось только сильнее... Однако он оставался.

— Данте.

— Ох, — Данте замер на полпути и обернулся. — Что такое?

— Я, — он и сам не знал, почему вдруг остановил другого себя. Хотел поговорить? Попытаться разрубить узел лжи? — Я так устал, Данте.

Устал от собственной глупости, слабости и мелочности — ведь на самом деле он наслаждался этой странной братской любовью. Хватило пары дней, чтобы отработать до автоматизма жест с зачесыванием волос и скопировать когда-то давно услышанные интонации, чтобы вжиться в роль. Ямато пел в его руках и жаждал демонической крови, и Данте часто ловил себя на том, что машинально гладит клинок, уговаривая потерпеть еще немного.

— Вергилий.

— Скажи, я выгляжу идиотом в твоих глазах? Появился на пороге, будто призрак прошлого, а теперь... Теперь пытаюсь сбежать обратно.

Забыв обо всех намечавшихся планах, Данте развернулся и шагнул обратно к кровати, на которой, как он считал, сидел его разочарованный в самом себе брат.

— Нет, не выглядишь, Верг. — Данте присел рядом, и матрас прогнулся под весом двух мужчин. — Я видел тебя там, в замке Мундуса, и, признаться, мне стало страшно. Страшно от осознания, что Мундус сотворил с тобой и что мы едва не убили друг друга.

Данте не помнил, что испытывал тогда, восемь лет назад в другом мире. Наверное, ему правда было страшно умирать — и убивать того, кто некогда был его братом. Или — в голове все путалось — это он пытался убить брата, но остановился в последний момент?

Голос Ямато стал еще громче, и Данте... Вергилий... замер.

_Кто он?_

— Мне так жаль, Вергилий, что я оставил тебя и даже не попытался вернуться... — прошептал Данте, прижимаясь к плечу брата. — Я думал, что ты погиб, а замок так быстро рушился...

— Я был освобожден, — ответил Вергилий, сжимая рукоять Ямато. Воспоминания все будто покрылись плотным слоем тумана, и пространство слабо подрагивало вокруг клинка. — Пытался сбежать от себя и от прошлого, или... Я не помню. Теперь я здесь.

— Верг, — Данте взял лицо Вергилия в свои руки и взглянул ему в глаза. Отросшие волосы снова рассыпались по плечам буйной серебряной волной, но в этой неаккуратности была собственная эстетика. — Верг, я рядом с тобой, послушай меня, Верг. Я не могу избавить тебя от прошлого или от пережитой боли, но могу разделить ее с тобой. Веришь?

Дождавшись слабого кивка, Данте мягко поцеловал Вергилия в губы, не обращая внимания на возможную аморальность собственных действий. Казалось, в эту секунду мир дрогнул и разбился на осколки, и Вергилий резко распахнул глаза, очнувшись от своего странного сна. Данте по-прежнему целовал его — неуверенно, будто давая возможность сбежать в любую секунду, и Вергилий отпрянул прочь, сжимая в руках Ямато.

Память прошлого и будущего перемешалась, и меч, собранный из двух осколков, пульсировал в руках владельца. Данте хотел сбежать в свой мир, а Вергилий хотел остаться — остаться рядом с некогда потерянным братом.

Рука ослабла, выронив Ямато. Ножны жалобно зазвенели, покатившись по полу.

— Проклятье, — простонал Вергилий, хватаясь за голову. — Все должно быть не так. Меня не должно быть здесь!

Данте мог лишь с тревогой смотреть на этот неожиданный приступ, не понимая его причин, но страстно желая помочь брату.

— Ты считаешь, я поступил неправильно? — осторожно спросил Данте, опасаясь навредить еще сильнее.

— Нет, дело не в этом. Я, он... Это... взаимно. Твои чувства взаимны, но... — реплики Вергилия звучали рвано и путано, будто два человека говорили сразу. — Это неправильно, Данте.

— Я уже терял тебя однажды, — покачал головой Данте. — А потом едва не потерял снова, пусть и не осознавая этого. Вергилий. Послушай меня, Вергилий. 

Вергилий жалобно застонал и опустился на колени.

— Данте...

Ужасное чувство раздирало его изнутри, заставляя стремиться одновременно _к_ Данте и _прочь_ от него. Хотел ли он занять чужое место или просто в неподходящий момент оказался рядом? Он пытался вернуться домой, но... _«Твой дом здесь»,_ — так шептал ему сладкий дьявольский голос, и этому голосу хотелось верить.

Данте опустился на пол рядом с Вергилием и осторожно взял его за руки.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил он, не слишком надеясь на результат. — Расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит.

— Ты, — с вымученной улыбкой ответил Вергилий. — Только ты всегда был у меня на уме.

Они поцеловались снова, на этот раз не пытаясь сбежать друг от друга, и Вергилий с тяжелым сердцем вспомнил о другом мире. Разве не должны время и пространство восстанавливать нарушенный баланс, пытаясь выдворить незваного гостя прочь? Или то, что _неправильный_ Данте оказался здесь, но самом деле и было замыслом вселенной?

Собрать целое из осколков и позволить событиям идти своим чередом... Разве не так обычно и поступают?

Вергилий не чувствовал себя так, будто в любой момент может развалиться на две неравные части, однако тревога не желала его покидать.

— Данте, Данте, — шептал Вергилий, отрываясь от горькой чаши чужих губ. — То, что ты со мной делаешь...

— Ты делаешь со мной то же самое, — с усталой усмешкой ответил Данте, помогая Вергилию подняться на ноги. — Но я рад, что ты немного пришел в себя.

«Или не в себя», — мысленно дополнил его слова Вергилий, подбирая с пола Ямато. Зов клинка утих, словно он сделал свое дело и спокойно уснул, однако теперь Вергилию приходилось разбираться с последствиями чужих решений.

Бросив взгляд по сторонам, Данте наконец вспомнил причину своего прихода.

— Может, все-таки поужинаешь?

Вергилий удивленно взглянул на него, не сразу поняв, что от него хотят. Аппетита все еще не было, но...

— Пойдем. Нам еще есть что обсудить.


End file.
